Wing ZERO: Endless Waltz
by SailorStar9
Summary: Well, you guys and my plot bunny wanted this, so this is the Endless Waltz one shot. Enjoy.


SailorStar9: Well, you guys and my plot bunny wanted this, so this is the Endless Waltz one shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Wing ZERO: Endless Waltz, Special Edition

* * *

One year after the battle in space…

"This is Water." Sally reported in her space transport. "I've confirmed our target. I've locked on. Neo-titanium?" her scanners sent back the X-ray image. "How did this get here?"

* * *

Elsewhere…

"As long as peace continues, there's no need for Gundams." Duo mused as he and Quatre cast a fleeting look at their machines.

"It's tough parting with them." The Winner heir added.

"No, it's okay." The pig-tailed pilot shrugged. "Let's hurry and send them into the sun with this disposal block."

"Right." Quatre nodded. "Goodbye, my Sandrock." He bade his Gundam farewell, having activated the thrusters on the disposal block.

"See ya later, old pal." Duo saluted. "Wufei didn't bring his after all."

"No, he didn't." Quatre agreed. "Hiiro and Trowa sent their Gundams to me right away."

"I wonder how everyone's doing." Duo mused.

* * *

"One year ago, people didn't have the peace of mind to enjoy Christmas." Lady Une mused as she and Noin attended the Christmas celebrations on MO-2. "Things have sure changed."

The president doesn't get it." Noin sighed, both women walking off. "It's harder to maintain peace than it is to attain it."

"He understands that." Lady Une corrected. "Otherwise the government wouldn't financially back us 'Preventers'. He's pretty smart for a person elected democratically."

* * *

"Sure you can miss the rest of the ceremony?" Sally joked once Noin contracted her.

"Preventers only put out fires." Noin reminded. "These ceremonies don't suit us. So?"

"There's a possibility that the Neo-titanium is from the thirteenth constellation." Sally reported.

"You mean it's a new mobile suit model?" Noin questioned.

"I'm using various sources to determine where it's from." Sally replied. "We've gotta put out this fire while it's still small."

"This isn't going to be quite as simple as our last few missions." Noin warned.

"I agree." Sally concurred.

* * *

"Nothing wrong with wishing for peace." Dekim remarked, shutting off the television after his men captured Relena. "The real question is whether mankind is ready for it."

"We'll just have to teach them how to deal with it." Mariemaia shrugged.

"Correct, Mariemaia-sama." Dekim agreed.

"My father entrusted me with these Christmas presents." Mariemaia added. "I must deliver them to the people.

* * *

"You really need to watch your back." Makoto joked, slamming an elbow into the stomach of an assassin who was about to backstab the uni-bang former pilot.

"The Barton Foundation?" Trowa pulled out an identification card from one of the assassins. "I guess he hasn't given up yet. Or maybe it's Leia's daughter. I think her name was Mariemaia."

"Damn, I hate it when Ames' hunch is once again proven correct." Makoto muttered. "Our dear Yuy-hime has an impromptu mission which she knows it's just right up your alley. All I know is, she wants you to infiltrate the Barton Foundation. The exact details are inside here." She tossed a CD disc to Trowa. "Just…" she gave the green-eyed ex-pilot a smile. "Don't get killed."

* * *

"Comrades," Dekim addressed his troops. "The time has come to stand up for Mariemaia-sama." "We thank you all for your efforts to tolerate the intolerable and bear the unbearable for this past year. Today, you are starting on the road to glory. The awakening of a new humanity will be triggered by the soldiers of Mariemaia and we shall be the symbol of hope for the people. But first, we must eliminate all threatening elements. Trowa Barton, to the front." He pulled out his gun.

Trowa simply dodged the shot and landed in front of Dekim, his weapon poised to shoot, only to be met by the business end of Wufei's blade.

"Hold it." Wufei warned.

* * *

"This is Water." Sally voiced over the communications line. "Respond on secret lines D to R."

"This is Fire." Noin replied. "Line is secured; go ahead."

"I found out where the fire started." Sally reported.

"Is it L3?" Noin questioned.

"Your instincts still amaze me." Sally chuckled.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, considering the areas searched." Noin reasoned. "Did you determine which Colony it is?"

"The new Colony, X 18999." Sally answered.

"Who's the leader?" Noin asked.

"Mariemaia Barton." Sally looked at her notes. "As I feared, we're too late. I expect they'll declare independence or war against Earth within a few hours. And the bad news doesn't' end there. Vice Foreign Minister Dalian is missing since her last official visit to X 18999. I think we'd better hurry."

* * *

"We, at Colony L3X 18999, hereby wish to announce our independence from the Earth Sphere Unified Union and declare war." Mariemaia started her speech. "I am a legitimate heir of the World Nation Sovereign. My name is Mariemaia Khushrenada., daughter of Treize Khushrenada. I'm carrying out my father's will. It's in human nature to fight…"

Mariemaia's speech was interrupted when Ami appeared on screen.

"Please do not be fooled by her words." Ami started and pretty much startling everyone else with her next sentence. "I am Ami Clyne Yuy. However, I, as the granddaughter of the late Colony Representative, Heero Yuy, do not support to the Foundation's actions. I would like to state that Mariemaia Khushrenada's and my words are not the same, nor are our wishes the same."

"I…" Mariemaia stammered, turning to her grandfather for support.

"Stop the broadcast." Dekim ordered. "We're playing right into their hands."

* * *

"Deathscythe, Heavyarms and Sandrock have entered the Earth's atmosphere." The radar officer of the supply ship, Messiah, reported.

"Received." Ami nodded from her post at the captain's seat. "Now then," she turned to Rei and Makoto. "Shall we go?"

"At your will." Rei saluted. "Yuy-hime."

* * *

"How much longer will those punks retaliate against me?" Dekim growled, the Gundams having joined in the Brussels battle.

"Even if they did destroy the mobile suits, there's no way they can break into this shelter." Mariemaia was confident. "What they're doing is meaningless."

"I've been running from the truth." Relena admitted. "People," she sent her broadcast to the masses. "Do not fear the broadcast you're watching. Peace is not something that is handed to you. Each person must…"

"It's still much too early for your appearance to the people." Dekim cut off her broadcast. "Former Queen."

"Are you guiding the public to battle?" Mariemaia questioned. "Doesn't that go against your Total Peace Policies?"

"I am no longer a Peacecraft." Relena stated. "What's needed now is not a principle or an assertion. But the heart to hope for peace."

* * *

"Gundam pilots," Milliardo told the teens. "That's enough. Leave us and retreat."

"If we were fighting to kill, we'd be done long ago." Quatre argued. "But then, coming back here will be meaningless."

"At this rate, you'd die in vain." Noin protested.

"If we'd planned on retreating, we would've been gone." Duo grinned. "I know it'll be tough to keep fighting, though."

"We used to be just like them." Trowa added, having emptied his bullets. "Dekim coaxed them into believing their reason for living is to fight."

"Don't worry about it." Duo assured. "We've gotten pretty good at these losing battles."

"That's why we could always be true to ourselves." Quatre agreed.

"I've got nothing left." Duo sighed, his Gundam powering down. "Self-detonating can only take about half the suits left. What? Above us?" his radar went off.

"A golden Mobile Suit!" Milliardo was stunned to see Akatsuki on the battlefield.

"I am the granddaughter of Heero Yuy, Ami Clyne Yuy." Ami's voice came over the intercom. "Presidential Residence, can you hear me? Since this is so sudden, you may be in disbelief, but I'd like to speak to your commanding officer."

"What are you saying, impostor?" Dekim demanded.

"Dekim Barton," Ami droned coolly. "You of _all_ people should know the significance of the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki…" Milliardo breathed. "Is it possible… that girl…"

* * *

"It couldn't be…" Dekim was astounded.

* * *

"Do not play me as a fool, Dekim." Ami growled. "Is taking over the Earth Sphere _really_ what oji-sama desires; did he really want you to avenge him? Or is it simply because of your sole desire to rule over Earth? Adamant to the end, I see." She sighed, Dekim having sent out his remaining Serpents. "Rei, Mako, take two squads of Astrays each to take them down."

"Roger." Rei nodded. "And what are you going to do?"

"Stemming this rebellion once and for all." Ami swore, the Akatsuki's armour deflecting the Serpents' shots. "Hiiro…" she pulled Akatsuki back, Wing ZERO's rifle cannon destroying the Serpent squad.

"I'll take care of this." Hiiro told the Yuy heiress. "Head towards the Presidential Residence."

"Roger." Rei saluted. "Ames, land at the Presidential Residence, we'll cover you!"

* * *

Une jumped in, shielding Relena and Mariemaia after Wing ZERO's third blast blasted through the defence shield. "Are you okay?" the Preventer asked. "Even though you may be mistaken," she told Mariemaia. "I can't allow the daughter of His Excellency, Treize, to die."

"Who the hell are they?" Dekim demanded, stunned to see Wufei's Gundam standing in the midst of a crowd of civilians that were against the Barton Foundation.

"While His Excellency fought losing battles, he truly loved who weren't afraid of fighting." Une explained. "And that's why people can accept the Gundams."

"It's not the victor that moves the heart of the people." Ami concurred, entering the control room, the Yuy authoritarian rapier held high. "Dekim Barton, it is clearly obvious that you have lost. If you still consider yourself as one of oji-sama's supporters, it would be wise for you to accept your defeat."

"This is crazy!" Dekim was defiant. "We cannot be defeated. We, the Barton family, are the true rulers of the Earth Sphere. Mariemaia-sama, assume your position as head of the Earth Sphere!"

"I am victorious…" Mariemaia stumbled forward.

"Forgive me, cousin." Ami gave her younger cousin a slap across the face. "Excuse me, but it's time you opened your eyes, Mariemaia. You have learned what real fear is. Therefore, I'm sure you can see all the mistakes you've made."

"Stop right there, Ami Clyne Yuy." Dekim pointed his gun at the Yuy heiress. "I can't allow you to brainwash my Mariemaia with such trash."

"If you wish to shoot me, then go ahead." Ami challenged. "I'm prepared to die, but you had just admitted yourself that I truly am who I say I am."

"Then, I'll tell you the truth before you die." Dekim grinned. "The public must obey the victor."

Mariemaia pushed Ami aside, taking Dekim's shot.

"We can always create a replacement for Mariemaia." Dekim scoffed. "I made her after all."

"Dekim!" Une's gun was poised to shoot when Dekim fell to the ground, having taken a bullet by one of his own men.

"I've executed the rebel." The soldier declared. "I express my apologies for betraying His Excellency, Treize and welcome the return of the true Princess." He saluted Ami, the other soldiers following suit.

"Ami, I was mistaken." Mariemaia muttered in her cousin's arms. "I'm sorry."

"I'll put you out of your misery." Hiiro's gun was pointed at Mariemaia. "I've killed Mariemaia." He announced, clocking his gun. "I will never kill again." He promised, collapsing into Relena's embrace.

"There's still hope for her!" Ami gave the order. "Take her to the doctor!"

* * *

Fast forward to AC 197, flanked by Rei and Makoto, Ami was now Chairwoman of the Colony Supreme Council.

The Gundams were never seen again.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Glares at plot bunny) I've completed this fic. There, happy? Now, leave me alone already!


End file.
